Her Chosen One
by ThisPeculiarPotterhead
Summary: (A Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy Love Triangle) The trio decided to finish their 7th year in Hogwarts. Ron had broke up with Hermione for some painful reason. Harry and Draco on the other side thought that their relationship with each partner was already perfect, until they discovered something that will turn their world up-side down. H/Hr, RW/AG, DM/Hr, GW/BZ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I'm not good at summary and this is my first time to write here. I'll be giving precautions before you proceed, I am not a native English speaker, I just want to share to you guys this fanfiction I've made. There will be mature scene for the later chapter but I'm not good at writing such so if you consider yourself innocent, you can skip that part.

 **Her Chosen One**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ron, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked. They were in the burrow with Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys' family. They have decided to continue their 7th year in Hogwarts after the war where Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. At this point, Ron and Hermione were talking at the backyard of their house. "Yes Hermione, I think we should think about it. You know, maybe we're just carried away by the incident in Chamber of Secrets.. We're not really in love, are we?" Ron asked while watching the gnomes playing at the holes.

Hermione bit her lower lip, that's true, she's not in love with Ron but as time goes by she already developed a feelings for him. "Y-yeah.."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron turned to face her.

"I-it's fine Ron." She felt her eyes burning at its lids. "Just tell me the real reason... Nothing will change.. I promise." She smiled bitterly.

Ron sighed before slipping his hands to his pocket. "I'm in love with someone else Hermione.." He said.

At this point, a few drops of tears started to fall from Hermiones' eyes.. "Oh.. W-who is she?"

"Astoria Greengrass." Ron said still looking at her pinkish face.

"Astoria? The Slytherin girl? I thought she's Malfoys' girlfriend." Hermione wiped away her tears with her sleeve and their eyes meet once more.

"Yes she was, they've broke up a few weeks ago." Ron said.

"You fall for her in just a matter of weeks?" Hermione can't hide the pain in her voice.

"No.. It's been months, since the war ended. We're writing to each other secretly, and she said that she's willing to give up Malfoy for me." Ron said in his normal voice.

Hermiones' heart almost jump out of her chest.. She didn't expected that it will be painful as this. Her boyfriend was cheating with her for months, that's why there's always a strange owl flying around the burrow when she came. Her shoulder started to shook while the knot in her chest making her difficult to breathe.

"Look, I know I'm being a douchebag but I'm just being honest with you Hermione." Ron held her shoulder still and lifted her chin.

"I get it.. It's just that..." Her voice croaked as she gulped because her throat seem to burn in dryness. "I-it hurts Ron.. Really." her tears began to fall through her cheeks like a faucet.

Ron look at her with sympathy and pull her for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I've been planning to tell this much earlier but I can't find a good timing. We're still best friend, nothing will change I promise." He kissed the top of her head.

Hermione cried of Rons' insensitiveness, how could he just say nothing will change when everything have changed? They are supposed to attend Hogwarts as a couple, spending weekends at Hogsmeade while drinking butterbeers with Harry and Ginny. She's been dreaming to walk with him beside the black lake while their hands are interlaced together. But he just destroyed her dreams in a matter of minutes.

She pulled away and smile at him bitterly. "It's okay Ron, I-I'll just find Harry so we can go to station now." She turned away and forced her trembling knees to walk faster away from him.

"Harry?" Hermione knocked on Ginnys' room twice. The door swung open revealing Ginny and Harry who looked at her awkwardly. Their hair were both messy and Harrys' collar straighten up to his neck. "Hermione!" Ginny beamed at her.

"Sorry to disturb you." She faked a smile. "But your mother asked me to tell you that the car is already waiting us outside." Hermione glanced at Harry who's fixing his shirt.

"We will go down in a minute, thanks 'Mione." Ginny said and turned back to grab their things.

Hermione fetched her own things and jog down to the kitchen. "Ready dear?" Molly asked.

"Y-yes.." She said.

"Is this is your trunk Hermione?" Arthur asked and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes Mr. Weasley."

"Okay.. I'll get this." He exited through the kitchen door with Hermione's trunk.

"Ron told me about your break up.. I'm so sorry dear. You know how much I like you." Molly hugged her like a daughter, Hermione felt her heart clenched again.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, maybe we're really not for each other. " Hermione said.

"Yes, and I know you will find a better man.. Well Charlie is still single." Molly joked.

"Charlie is madly in love with the dragons mum! Come on now or else they will miss the train." George came holding a piece of sandwich.

"Okay come on! Ginny! Harry! Ron! Time to go!"

They traveled to King's Cross station in almost half an hour. They passed through the barrier and finally the four students settled in the train.

"Bye mum!" Ginny called as the train started blowing steam and finally set off.

"Okay we'll just need to find an empty compartment." Harry said while pulling his and Ginnys' trunk. Hermione wasn't speaking the whole trip.

"I'm just gonna meet Astoria, see you at the castle." Ron waved goodbye ignoring Harrys' questions behind.

"Astoria?! Why the hell he's going to meet Astoria?!"Harry exclaimed, looking at Hermione confusedly.

"Let's go inside." Ginny opened an empty compartment as the three settled in. "Now tell us why, Hermione."

"We broke up, just an hour ago." Hermione turned her eyes on the wide glass window.

"What the hell?!" Ginny grunted and began cursing that made Harry grimaced.

"Gin! Let her speak." He said, throwing Hermione a sympathetic stare.

"It's fine.. He told me he's in love with someone else.. Well that's Astoria Greengrass. We're still friends so you don't have to worry about it." Hermione faked a smile to them.

Harry gestured her something that she immediately understand. They need to talk about this, privately. Ginny continued comforting Hermione at the rest of their trip that made her sick and dizzy.

 **Hogwarts. Great Hall.**

McGonagall, the new headmistress of Hogwarts was standing by the podium. She speak about the previous war and the fallen 50 who sacrificed their lives to achieve their victory against the dark force. Harry wasn't listening, his eyes were fixed on Hermione. He could see the pain written all over her beautiful face.

He clenched his fist as he gazed on Rons' direction, he was sitting in Slytherin table. Harry has a strong desire to pull his best friend by his ankle and throw him outside the large window behind the staffs' table. He turned to Draco Malfoy who's also looking at the couple with such hatred.

"As a privileged for all seventh year student who returned back to Hogwarts, I give them exclusion of the night curfew. But you know your limitations so I can't forbid the staff and head students to give you punishment if they caught you doing something else." McGonagall glanced at Slytherin table.

Dean and Seamus rose from their seat and start clapping their hands in happiness. "I decided that the head students will be from sixth years . The seventh years already done enough serving for the school. Now, let the feast begin." With the wave of her wand, the foods appeared on each long tables.

Hermione hardly touched her own food, she's just playing it with the fork. Harry was still looking at her. After everyone was full the headmistress commanded them to go back to their dormitories.

"Come on Harry!" Ginny said pulling his arm.

"I'll just talk to McGonagall.. Don't wait for me Gin. Goodnight." He pecked on her cheeks.

Ginny just nodded and joined the crowd. Harry spotted Hermione and immediately pulled her robe.

"We need to talk." He snapped, Hermione nodded and followed him.

 **At the bridge just above the black lake**. Hermione stared at the glistening water as the moonlight penetrates at its surface.

"You can cry, I won't mind." Harry said.

There's a moment of silence before Harry could hear a soft sobs coming from her lips. His heart seem to broke in half at the sight of her best friend crying over their best friend.

"I don't know what's wrong with Rons' eye sight but I think he needs my glasses more than I do. You're pretty, intelligent, clever.. You're an amazing witch. Mens are dying just to be with the great Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her generation.." Harry said.

"I'm a geek know-it-all boring girl. Who would like me?" She chuckled but Harry can feel the pain in her voice.

"Only stupid git won't like you. Cheer up 'Mione." Harry patted her back.

She lifted her head and looked straight at his emerald eyes. "Well I've been spending years with a stupid git best friends." She laughed bitterly.

"Oh come on! Stop pretending that you're okay." Harry put her arm around her shoulder for a warm hug.

"I'm fine Harry.. That truth was, I'm also in love with someone else." Her eyes grew wider thinking hard if those words really came out from her mouth.

"Really? Who is the lucky guy?" Harrys' lips curled up for his famous smirk.

"Ah.. I.. Who's who?" She tried to hide the tension on her voice.

"You said you're in love with someone else. Who is he? Come on, it's just between you and I." He winked at her, she gulped as her eyes roam around his handsome face.

"..Er... You know it's getting late I'm sure Ginny is already looking for you. Come on!" She's about to step away when Harry pulled her by wrist.

Their body collides momentarily as their eyes locked on each other. "Who is he Hermione." Harry asked in a cold husky voice.

Hermione suddenly felt the hotness rising through her cheeks. Her heart was banging on its cage that leaves her speechless.

"Come on.."Harry put some strands of her hair behind her ear as their eyes met once more.

Hermione was getting uncomfortable by this contact, she could feel the heat of his body temperature and his breath was hitting her face, she could smell his mint toothpaste.

"Malfoy.. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." She finally said.

Harry loosened his grip on her waist as his eyes look in different direction. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Y-yes.. Ron is in love with Astoria, then there's nothing wrong if I fall for Malfoy." Hermione was dumbfounded by the words that coming out from her own mouth.

"Yeah.. I just thought...Er.. Never mind come on let's get inside." Harry smiled bitterly and held her hand, he interlaced their fingers together and started walking back to Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up early the next morning, she scanned the whole room, her roommates are still in a deep slumber. It's still dark outside but she'd decided to take a bath and go to the library. She's fully dressed with her school robes and black shoes. She wanted to avoid any conversation as much as possible, their words of comfort were just making her situation worse. Hermione walked carefully inside the library and grabbed the massive book of History of Magic. She began reading under the candle light when she heard someone moving just behind the shelf at her back. Hermione slid her hand inside her pocket, aiming for her wand, she saw a shadow standing behind the bookshelf.

"Show yourself." She said while pointing a wand upon the strangers direction.

"Scared Granger?" Draco stepped out and turned to look at her, he's smirking while his fingers were playing at the green apple in his hand.

"Psh.. What're you doing here Malfoy?" She rolled her eyes and sat back on the chair.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He jumped and sat at the table just beside Hermiones' book and crunched on his apple.

"I dunno.. Will you please find another table? I'm reading and you're distracting me." She sighed.

"Stop being cold, we can share this table" he winked as he pulled another chair and sat beside Hermione.

"Look, you know that we're not friends right? We're not also enemies... But we can't share a table together. So if you really want here then I'll find my own place." She closed the book and seized her things, ready to leave when Draco speak.

"Why you're up so early? Don't dare telling me that you're making stuff because our class will just going to start later." He threw her a smug grin, his feet were at the top of the table as he took another bite to the apple.

"Advance reading. Haven't you heard about that?" She rolled her eyes, she's about to step away when Draco held her by wrist.

"Let's talk about it, we're in the same room. Weasley dumped you because of my ex girlfriend. Well Astoria threw me right away for him." He said in a cold voice.

Hermione looked at his grey pupils, she remembered what she told to Harry last night. The truth was, she just said that because Harry won't stop bothering her unless she told him who's the guy. He can't tell him the truth... It's better that she just buried her feelings for the mysterious guy six feet below the ground.

She took a deep breath and sat back to her chair. "It's really not hard for me, well unlike you.. Ron and I aren't really in love to each other." She said.

"Lucky you. Astoria is the second girl I loved, she fixed my heart from being broken by the first girl." Draco said.

"Er.. I'm sorry.." Hermione felt very uncomfortable, it was the first time she talked to Malfoy without shouting or teasing each other.

"I can't believe Weasley just dumped you because of Astoria, I mean yeah she's pretty, sexy and all.. But that's all she have... Ah.. I mean, she's almost one of the thickest student in Slytherin." Draco said, this makes Hermione's confidence rose a bit.

"You're just bitter." She chuckled.

"No! Ah.. I mean yeah a bit, but I'm telling the truth Hermione..She barely got 3 O.W.L's." he chuckled.

"You called me Hermione!" She exclaimed in bewilderment, it's the first time she heard her name came from Dracos' mouth.. And she kinda like it.

"Yeah.. Is there something wrong with that?" He frowned.

"No.. But I prefer you call me by last name." Hermione said.

"Fine, Granger. Now if you don't mind.. Can we just forget the past and move over and become friends? Not as close as Potter and you.. Ah.. I'm just saying that-" Dracos' words was being cut by Hermiones' loud burst of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?!" He exclaimed in pissed tone.

"Your chin was shaking... Pfft! ahhahhaha!" Hermione clutched her stomach, still laughing in tears.

"Damn! You're mental." Draco shook his head and gazed at Hermione in such admiration.

"Okay..." Hermione pulled herself. "Fine. Friends?" She offered her hand to Draco.

He stared for a moment before shaking her soft hand. "Friends." He smiled.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before bursting in another set of laughter, Draco resist the urge to laugh due to her now reddish cheeks.

"It looks like you've never laughed for ages Granger." He said.

"Ages?! Oh come on I almost forgot the sound of my own laughter." She sighed heavily.

"So am I your personal clown now?" Draco smirked.

"If you want to.. But I won't pay for your service." Hermione smiled.

Draco turned his gaze at the pages of books, her smile was so genuine and pure.. the whole place seem to glow by the laughter on her lips. He set aside the thought and continued talking with Hermione until the sun rises.

 **Great Hall.**

Hermione sat beside Harry, Ron was sitting at the other side of the table with Astoria. Some of their fellow Gryffindors were looking at the couple with different reaction, some are throwing Hermione a sympathetic stare that makes her irritated.

"Don't mind them." Harry whispered, she just nodded and smile.

"Just a few words for the seventh year students who are preparing for their coming N.E.W.T examination. The head of houses held a meeting last day and we decided to make some changes." McGonagall began with her usual morning speech.

A loud chattering from interested seventh year students started to grow. "Seventh years are required to study with student in different house. We have listed all your names and it was posted on the bulletin board, just find your names there. The group listed with your name will be your study buddies for the rest of the term until the examination takes place."

The students are now shouting and whistling at each other due to extreme excitement to mingle with other house. "SILENCE!" The voice of the headmistress boomed across the hall that makes the student stop on track and cover their ears.

"The study buddies were composed of three students! I assigned a leader for each group and he or she will report the progress of their group. That's all, you can now have your breakfast." McGonagall walked back to her position at staff's table.

"Oh great, now I won't be able to study without distractions." Hermione sighed while poking her bacon using the fork.

"Cheer up 'Mione! Who knows, maybe Malfoy will be in your group." Harry elbowed her side and winked at her. She just rolled her eyes to her undeniably charming best friend.

"I wish he's not.. I'm hoping for a Ravenclaws study buddies." Her eyes bored on the food in front of her.

"Hi Harry!" Someone called behind them, they both look at the high pitched voice.

"Er... Hello." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Ah.. I'm Stacey Bones... Good luck to your examination." She winked at Harry by her long false eyelashes.

Hermione turned her back to the girl and sighed deeply, Harry got so many admirer since the war ended, his fame came to its worst that he got a bunch of letters, gifts and howler almost everyday from his crazy _fan girls._ A lot of them came from different Wizarding school.

"Will you please get out of my way?" Ginny came with a scold across the face and slammed her books against the table, making Neville, Seamus and Dean jump off their seat.

"Why would I? Do you own this particular place?!" The girl flip her long black hair and cross her arms to her chest.

"No.. But I own this man you're flirting." Ginny raised her eyebrow. Her voice attracts the students at nearby table.

"Ginny... Calm down." Harry whispered. Hermione just rolled her eyes while the two girls are throwing insult to each other just behind her.

"If I know, you've been with so many boys before Harry! Shame on you, I bet you can't even satisfy him in bed." Samantha winked at Harry.

Ginnys' face went red as her hair then in everyones' surprise, she attacked Samantha and pulled her hair. At this point, the staff noticed the commotion, McGonagall immediately ran toward the Gryffindor table.

"What's happening here?!" She pointed her wand at the two girls and a shield made them separate.

"You need to control your admirers Mr. Potter, they are now causing chaos at this school. We've just threw a trash bin full of love letters!" The headmistress sighed in frustration.

"And you two! At my office, now." She looked at Ginny and Samantha. The two girls were breathing heavily like a tiger while they hair are scattered all over. They walked out of the hall with McGonagall.

"The show is over, Go back to your seat!" Professor Slughorn said.

"Nice one heart rob." Hermione snapped.

"Oh please! Can you give me that stinging spell again? The one you used when the snatchers abduct us? I really won't mind." Harry said before running his fingers to his already ruffled hair.

"You have to deal with it, you're not just famous.. You're the great Harry Potter who defeated the most evil dark wizard of all time. Don't expect people to just passed you by." Hermione said.

"But without you and Ron and all of the people who fought with me, this wouldn't be possible. Ugh! These letters, fights, and everything.. 'Mione they're making me sick!" He buried his face on his palm.

"Come on Harry.. Let's just see who will be our study buddies." Hermione rose from his seat, pulling Harrys' wrist.

"Bloody student buddies! If they're one of those girls I'll just kill myself." He sighed before following Hermione behind.

"'Mione! Oh Merlin thanks God!" Harry exclaimed, Hermione rushed toward him and stared at the parchment he's pointing. "Look who's with us."

Hermione's mouth dropped slightly, her student buddies were no other than Harry and Malfoy. "Oh no.. How could I pass my N.E.W.T's now." She muttered while her palm was pressed on her forehead.

"Ayiee.. Hermione you're spending the whole term with your crush." Harry teased her.

"At least it wasn't Ron. Who will be his buddies by the way?" She said when Harry was about to pull her.

"Let him find it for himself." He said.

"You're so rude." She smiled as they made their way to their first period class while holding each others hand, her eyes bored at Harry's thick eyebrows. Many girls are whispering as they walk at the corridor, they were often presumed as couple which they didn't admitted or denied. They were used to people's gossips at their back, it's just Ginny who's making a big deal about it. Well, Hermione can't blame her, it's really hard to be with Harry while everyone hates you even you're not doing anything bad at them. They were about to enter on the dungeon for their potion class when suddenly an owl came and dropped a pink howler at Harrys' feet.

"Shit this is bad!" He cursed.

"Hey language!" Hermione bellowed, the howler float at the mid air as a high pitched voice boomed across the dungeon. All students turned their eyes to them.

"HARRY POTTER! I'M SAMANTHA FROM BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY! MY FRIENDS AND I ARE PLANNING TO VISIT HOGWARTS NEXT WEEK, HOPE TO SEE YOU.." Then the mouth of the howler that was covered with pink lipstick flew towards Harry and smack on his cheek.

"Ugh damn it!"

Everyone laughed when the lipstick marked at Harrys' cheek, Hermione was giggling while her best friend was cursing in annoyance.

"Okay enough.. Get inside Mr. Potter before some girls kidnap you there." Professor Slughorn chuckled.

They spent hours making potion with the Slytherins, Hermione gazed at Dracos' direction. "I think we need to settle our review schedule after class." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah I'm thinking about that too." Harry replied while crushing a beetle at the bowl.

On the other side, Ron was happy chatting with Astoria while brewing their own potion, Hermione sighed and busied herself on their own potion.

 **After class** **.**

Harry and Hermione waited until Draco got out of the room.

"Hey.. You'll be my... Err.." Draco scratched his nape as his eyes roam at different direction.

"Study buddies." Harry extended his hand to him.

Draco hesitated at first, thinking whether to accept his hand or not. "Come on, I've washed my hand." Harry said.

Draco smiled and shook his hand. Hermione chuckled because of the awkwardness between the two. "Let's talk about our schedule here." She entered in an empty room along with Harry and Draco.

"Unfortunately, I'm listed as a leader so I have to make sure that you two will pass the test with high marks." She began speaking.

"You don't have to worry 'bout me." Draco interrupted.

"As well as me." Harry snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. Now, we have to sort the subjects by your specialities."

"I'm good at Arithmancy and Potion." Draco said.

"Okay, you will be the one to lead our review about regarding subjects." She said.

"I don't have Arithmancy. Well I'm good at DADA." Harry said proudly.

"Okay Harry Potter - Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Hermione started scribbling on the parchment.

"Hey he got two, I'll take Transfiguration as well." Harry interrupted.

"Oh please Harry.. I know it'll hurt your ego but as much as you wanted, I can't give you Transfiguration." Hermione sighed as the two boys stared at each other as if they were in quiz bee competition.

"I'll take Charm, Transfiguration and Herbology. Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes are just for myself. Oh how about Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures?" She asked, waiting for any of them to speak.

"Fine. I'll take Astronomy." Draco said.

"I also have Divination for myself. Care of Magical Creatures, okay." Harry sighed.

"Now, schedule. We will meet during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after our class until we get exhausted." She said.

"Until we get exhausted?! Is this some kind of suicide?" Harry raise his eyebrow.

"Yes it is Harry Potter, our future career will be depends on how many N.E.W.T's we get." Hermione stiffened her back.

"So may I proceed now? On Saturdays we will start at 8:00 am until 9:00 at night. On Sunday-"

"THAT'S QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!" Harry and Draco exclaimed in unison. Hermione was left dumbfounded, her mouth fell slightly open.

"Fine. Fine. " she raised her hands as sign of surrender. "No studies at Sundays.." She said.

"Are we all settled? I'm gonna be late in Herbology." Draco said.

"Yes. We have meetings tonight. Don't be late or else you'll have punishment." Hermione smirked while tossing the roll of parchment inside her bag.

"PUNISHMENT?!" Harry and Draco scold at her.

"Yep.. You'll see.. Let's go Harry." Hermione threw them one more grin before exiting through the doorway.

"Good God, wish me luck to survive my last year at this school." Harry muttered.

"She's a possessive geek.. Oh bloody merlin." Draco cried as he joined his two Gryffindor buddies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After his class, Draco quickly ran back to his dormitory to change and get his books. Inside the common room he spotted Pansy Parkinson with Blaise and her other female friend.

"So, who will be your study buddies?" Pansy asked.

"Potter and Granger." He replied coldly.

There's a pause before someone speak. "Are you going to complain to McGonagall?" Blaise asked in more likely concerned tone.

"Nope. I'm good.. I'll go now, our review will start at any moment." He didn't wait for their reply and continued his way toward the library.

Harry was still lying against the velvety couch in Gryffindor common room while his head was resting at Ginnys' lap, she's stroking his black messy hair softly. "So, who are your study buddies?" She asked.

"Hermione.. And Malfoy." he replied, thinking whether to arrive 5 or 10 minutes late in their session.

"Oh, it's good that Hermione is with you." She said. "I think you should go now, she won't be glad if you showed up late."

Harry lifted his body and stretched his arms. "Okay.. Bye see you later." He kissed her lips for a few seconds and seized his things.

He immediately saw those light brown wavy hair and that white blond locks from the distance. He stared at Hermione and Draco for a few moment, they were talking to each other then Hermione will giggle for a moment, it seems like Draco was cracking a joke or something. Harry felt something at the pit of his stomach at the sight of them, he know that Hermione like Malfoy, what if he like her too? Would they end up together?..

Harry held the ridiculous thought at the back of his mind and continue walking toward their table.

"15 minutes late Harry. As a punishment you will hand me an essay about Goblins rebellion next meeting." Hermione said even before he could sit at the chair opposite to her.

"What the hell?" He scolded.

"No more complains, now I forgot to list History of Magic so we will start at that one." She grabbed a thick book from the shelf and slammed it against the table.

The two boys glanced at each other as their shoulder fell down thinking that this night will be a nightmare.

After about three and a half hours of listening to Hermione and reading about Witch hunts and Giant wars. Harry and Draco made a foot long summary about their reviews. They felt their hands going numb and back are aching as the two boys exchange yawns every now and then, however, Hermiones' energy never fade and her face was still lively as it used to be.

"Ugh can we have a break?" Harry said at the middle of yawning and stretching his legs, he checked his watch and it's nearly 11:30.

"Last 30 minutes and we will continue this next meeting." Hermione smiled.

"I'm done." Draco hand his essay to Hermione.

"Great! You can go now. Have a goodnight." Hermione said.

"Hey! Why you're letting him go?" Harry snapped as Draco grinned and left the library.

"Because he's done Harry and your essay is hardly halfway through." She draw her wand and waved at the pile of books as it flew back to their shelves.

"You're just showing favoritism. 'Mione I know you like him but it doesn't mean you can always favor to him." Harry said bitterly.

"I'm not favoring to anyone, jerk. You can start finishing that one if you want to have a better sleep." Hermione chuckled, leaning her back against the chair.

"I don't think I could ever have that." He started dripping his quill in the ink bottle and scribbles once more.

Hermione watched her best friend who's concentrating hardly on his work, he was breathing heavily and sweat was already forming at the tip of his nose. Hermione covered her mouth and laughed softly.

Harry lifted his head and look at her in puzzled expression. "You're having fun of me while I'm having a hard time here, how rude." He said.

"You're just too cute in that angle." Hermione chuckled.

"Easy.. You might fall in love with me.. That's very unlucky." He smirked.

Hermione blushed a bit. "In your dreams." She rolled her eyes. Harry turned back to his work and after ten minutes he's finally done. He felt so much exhausted, his glasses slipped down to his nose.

"I can't imagine what will happen to your student if ever you become a professor Hermione." Harry stood up and gave the roll of parchment to Hermione. She tossed it inside her bag as the two made their way out of the library.

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, while hers was clasped at his waist. They are used on this contact, but they can't help to feel something inside their chest. Harry glanced at his best friend and threw her a heart melting smile. They are now walking at a dark and deserted corridor. "Shh.." Harry pulled Hermione at one of the pillars when they heard a footsteps coming.

"Harry we're exempted in curfew, we don't have to hide." Hermione whispered but Harry just hushed her and held her wrist tightly.

They waited patiently until they saw a flaming red haired woman walking carefully toward an empty room.. "Is that Ginny?" Hermione whispered, adjusting her eyes through the darkness. Ginny wasn't hard to notice because of her hair.

Harry didn't speak but his teeth was clenching hardly in his jaw, "What if she's looking for you, come on we must show up." Hermione was about to pull Harry from their hiding place when they heard another footsteps walking toward the same room.

This one was tall and wearing a hoodie jacket, they can't see his face but sure enough the this one is a male. Harry clenched his fist as his emerald eyes becomes dark and cold. They mysterious man entered through the room where Ginny was and closed the door quietly.

Harry immediately jumped off the pillars and pulled his wand from his pocket. Hermione started to panic knowing that there will be a big trouble coming. She ran to Harry and grabbed his arm. "Harry you can't! Just talk to her tomorrow! Come on!" Hermione whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"This can't wait Hermione, so can you please just let me go?" He replied in dangerous tone gazing at Hermione's hazel orbs. Anger was written all over his face, his eyes were almost burning in rage.

He shove off her hand that's holding his arm and stormed through the empty corridor. Hermione didn't loose hope, instead she ran behind him and pulled him at another empty classroom, they were three rooms far from where Ginny and the other guy were.

"What the bloody hell Hermione?! That's my girlfriend with a random guy inside that room! I don't know probably snogging or what!" Harry exclaimed, not bothering whether Ginny heard him.

"You can't just go there right now! You said it, what if you saw her snogging someone else? What do you think will happen?!" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I will hex them both.. Get out of my way!" Harry pushed her away but Hermione just hugged him from the back.

"Harry please, listen to me. You can't confront her now." Hermione tightened her embrace on his body.

"Why not?! Tell me why I shouldn't go there while my girlfriend is snogging an unknown guy?!" He said in gritted teeth.

"Because you can't control your anger, because you might hurt her! You could've get hurt too or worse maybe you might be expelled!" Hermione exclaimed, her cheeks were bright pink as her eyes glistened as the moonlight hits it.

Harry stared at her eyes for a few moments, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.. Probably trying to calm down himself. After a minute he decided to give up and pulled Hermione by wrist. They jogged back to Gryffindor tower, no one's speaking but Hermione could feel the tension inside her best friend.

"Night." He said coldly before climbing up to boys dormitory.

Harry pulled on his pajama and slumped against his four poster bed, his heart was still beating faster because of unpleasant mixed emotions he was feeling. Anger and hatred because of Ginny, confused because he don't know what have he done to be cheated by his girlfriend.. and at the same time his stomach seems to twist on thought of Hermione's comfort and embrace.

He sighed and tried everything he can to fall asleep.. But he couldn't, he stay up until three o'clock and finally his eyes lids closed on its own.

 **At the great hall.**

Draco was sitting beside Blaise Zabini, he could hear some of their co-Slytherins whispering and throwing a frustrated glare towards him. They seems to distance from him ever since his family turned their back on the dark side, his father is imprisoned in Azkaban. However, he and his mother are safe.

During the trial in the ministry for the remaining death eaters, Harry Potter came as a witness for Narcissa and Draco. He told them how Draco saved them in Malfoy Manor for pretending that he didn't recognized Harry. And how Narcissa Malfoy cover up his fake death in front of Voldemort.

This made his long time hatred to Harry fade away, if not for him.. Maybe he and his mother's soul was already devoured by the horrific Dementors.

"Blood traitor."

"Yeah.. I really had a huge crush on him.. Such a pity."

"I wish the Dark Lord come back for him and his parents."

He heard some of their comments, Draco can't take it anymore. He stood up and stormed out of the hall, leaving his porridge behind.

He ran his fingers through his blond locks as he made his way toward the black lake. He sat beside the lake under the shed of a massive tree, he began throwing small rocks at the water. He wished he could just choose another house, he won't mind spending his remaining months in Hufflepuffs dormitory.

He's about to throw another small rock when a rather larger one shoot at his target. He frowned and turned at his back, Harry was standing a few feet away from him. His eyes was cold as him, at this point the place was covered with another unusual awkwardness.

"Not a good morning." Harry greeted him as he walked toward Draco and sat beside him.

"Absolutely." Draco replied, turning back his gaze at the luminous water.

They start throwing random rocks at the lake. "I hate you!" Harry yelled. Draco glanced at him with a raise eyebrow.. "How could you do that to me?! Hell! I'm Harry Potter! I'm the boy who lived!"

Draco realized that he's releasing his anger by shouting and throwing rocks at the pathetic lake. He smiled and grabbed a larger stone. "How dare you speak at my back?! How dare you accused my family for realizing their mistake?! I loathe you! Dungheads arseholes!" Draco shouted.

The two boys chuckled as they lie against the moistened grass, both are breathing heavily. They didn't speak to each other, just watching the clouds passed by the blue sky. Harry smiled to himself, he's not feeling alone after all. Even though Ron wasn't there to accompany him or even Hermione.. He closed his eyes for a few moments, until he felt someone standing by his side.

"How sweet." Hermione spoke.

Draco and Harry immediately opened their eyes and lifted themselves up. Hermione was giving them an annoying but still beautiful smile. "So.. What did I missed?" She grinned maliciously.

Harry and Draco stood up almost in the same manner, "You've just missed a romantic scene." Harry said, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Urgh!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just for mens, come on let's get inside." Draco waved at them and walked away not bothering whether the two followed him or not.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I won't steel him away from you." Harry winke at her, making her cheeks flashed pink. "We're just throwing rocks in the lake then releasing some emotions from those person we hate." He explain in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Okay.. Harry a-are you fine? Did you already talked to Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No.. Actually I'm avoiding her. I think I'd left all the courage in that room last night." He said disappointedly.

"Come on, you need to talk to her and fix this." She patted his back.

Harry chuckled before catching her eyes, they stared at each others eyes. "I won't fix anything 'Mione." He said softly before turning to his heels.

"Hey what do you mean by that?!" Hermione walked by his side.

"Just tell her to meet me at the Quidditch pitch tonight. We don't have reviews right?" Harry asked, they were already entering inside the castle.

"Yep.. Okay" Hermione smiled as they parted ways.

Harry spend his hours pretending that he was listening to Professor Flitwicks' discussion. He tried to focus on transfiguring a ruler into eel but it just turned to be like a disgusting huge worm that releasing a mild volt of electricity. At his last class the History of Magic, Harry literally fell asleep due to Professor Binns droning voice.

"Harry wake up!" Hermione shook him by shoulder rather hardly.

"What the hell?!" Harry exclaimed as all eyes turned to them, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"The class is over! Come on." Hermione said, the two jogged back to their common room.

Harry was greeted by a giggling fourth and fifth year girls again but he was too accustomed to it to pay attention. As he climbed to his room, there was a bunch of chocolates and pastries at the top of his bed, Harry sighed and grabbed the trash bin.

"Hey aren't you eating those?!" Ron asked.

"Nah." He started tossing the expensive chocolates in the trash bin.

"Let me have that then!" Ron came snatching the boxes of sweets, Harry didn't argue or bother warning him if some of those are containing love potion. He changed quickly into blue shirt and denim black pants then wore his sweater. He walked back to the common room.

"She's already waiting for you." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded and made his way through the portrait hole.

"Harry!" He glanced at Hermione. "Please don't be rude to her." She said, Harry didn't show any reaction, he was also reminding that to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry walked down in every stairs, he can't feel his feet and every step he took seem to last eternity. His heart was doing a weird exhibition inside its cage as he came closer to the entrance door. He took a deep breathe before he continue walking toward the dim Quidditch pitch.

He spotted Ginny sitting stiffly at the highest part of the bleacher. She noticed his presence and waved at him, Harry didn't show any reaction as he climbed up to where she was.

"Good evening Harry." Ginny stood up and greeted with a warm smile across the face.

"Evening." Harry replied coldly, he don't know how to start or where to start, he wasn't expecting this will be hard as this. He will give anything for a time turner just to go back to when he caught Ginny the other night.

"So... What is it? Hermione said you want to meet me here." The expression on her face seems like she was preparing for some romantic surprise.

"Er... I-I wanbrokeupwithya.." He stammered between his words.

"Pardon?" Ginny frowned.

Harry sighed as his eyes fell on her own. "I want to broke up with you Ginny." He said rather clearly.

Ginny was left utterly surprised for a while, it seems like she's waiting for Harry to yell 'Just Kidding' but he didn't, his face was rigid and serious at the moment. "Ah.. I don't get it.. A-are you kidding me Harry?" Her voice broke at the last few words.

"I'm not... I saw you last night.. With someone." Harry sat by the bleacher, eyes were focused on his feet.

Ginny sat beside him, her forehead was now sweating as her cheeks burnt bright pink. She didn't reply, until she felt a warm liquid leaking out from her eyes. "Ah... I..."

"Don't.. No need to explain. I know you find it hard to be with me especially with those stupid letters and gifts I received everyday from random girls. I can't blame you.. But, I just wished you told me earlier." Harry said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny bursts in tears, she immediately knelt down in front of Harry and buried her face upon his knees.

"Hey, stand up Gin. Come on." He held her hands and told her to calm down. Harry was oblivious to his own feelings, he just don't want make her feel guilty at all. He loved her, truly.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I ruined our relationship.. Ah-I'm such a stupid girlfriend. Come on, hurt me or hex me! Shout at me! Anything, I'll accept it. Come on!" She demanded while tears were still streaming down to her jawline.

But despite of Harrys' desire to do as she said, he just couldn't. He smiled and wiped away the tears in her cheeks by his thumb. "I've already forgave you, it's that just... It hurts Gin... You know.. It felt like you stabbed me right here." Harry pointed at his chest and faked a soft chuckle.

Ginny felt guiltier than ever, she broke in tears again. It's like a torture to her, it's better that he scream at her face than to be polite and indulgent like this. "You're making me feel worse.. Please tell me what you felt, I am to be blame here Harry! Don't act like some angel Please!" She yelled, trying to provoke him.

Harry stood up and slid his hands to his trousers pocket and gazed at the stars. "I saw you with him last night and to tell you the truth, I did draw my wand and prepare to curse the both of you.. But then, there was Hermione." He chuckled bitterly. "That silly girl, she stopped me. The funny thing was.. It seems like my anger is decreasing each time I realised it was also my fault."

"No it's not!" Ginny howled.

"I should've get rid of those fan girls of mine and not just stood there, thinking that you're fine with that. I'm such an idiot." He said.

"Oh please! Stop playing like a masochist!" Ginny shouted.

"I'm not a masochist, that's why I'm breaking up with you. Sorry Gin.." His eyes were fixed on the shining stars at the sky.

Ginny rose from her seat and held his hand. "I'm sorry too.. I know you deserve someone better than me." She smiled weakly and dropped his hand, she's about to walk away when Harry spoke.

"Who is he Ginny?" Harry whispered.

"Blaise.. Blaise Zabini." Ginny replied then continued walking down through the bleachers. Harry watched her straight hair swaying as the wind blew it.

He gulped despite of the dryness of his throat. It's done, he's single now. He had lost her just like Cho, but it's more painful and difficult. Harry pulled back the hot tears that desperately want to escape from his eyes ever since he came there, he don't want to cry anymore. He's done losing everyone he love, he's done crying over them.

Hermione was sitting at their potion class the next day, she kept on glancing at Harry who's busy chopping the ingredients in even sizes.

"Hermione will you please focus on that brew?" Harry asked in mildly irritable tone.

"Oh.. Yeah sorry." Her cheeks blushed pink. "Just to remind you, we have a review later at the side of the lake. Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said.

"I know okay? Will you shut up for a minute?" Harry put down the knife with a loud thud as he walked toward the cupboard.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, she glanced at Malfoy who's just in time to look at her, their eyes caught each other. Her cheeks turned pinkish than ever, she just smiled and turned back her eyes on their potion.

"What happened to him?" Ron came holding some dead roots.

Hermione glared at Astoria before answering him. "He just broke up with your sister. Didn't he told you?" She said.

"No, we hardly speak to each other." Ron replied sadly.

"I can see why." Hermione threw another look at Astoria.

"I will talk to Ginny later, just always keep closer to him." Ron smiled as he go back to his own potion with his girlfriend.

At the end of their classes, Harry climbed to their dormitory just to change in a blue sweater and black pants and put on a pair of snickers. He ran back at the common room, ignoring the gossiping of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Harry! I saw this on your bed !" Neville rushed at his back while holding a small box.

"Keep it, I'll go now." He gazed around to see if Hermione was there, Ginny emerged from the girls dormitory then Harry immediately walked toward the portrait hole.

Draco came first at their meeting place.

"Hey.. You're here!" Hermione beamed as she sat beside him.

"Yeah.. I've been here for almost two hours." Draco replied, his eyes were bored at the black lake.

Hermione glanced at his side where his things were sitting. "You haven't got to your dorm yet, have you?" She asked.

"I goes straight here, where's Potter by the way?" He turned to face Hermione.

"Er... I dunno. He's supposed to be here since he's our teacher for today." Hermione snorted.

"Hey there!" Harry came while holding his bag and a lamp with floating fire inside.

"Hey there? You're two minutes and thirty five seconds late Harry!" Hermione lifted herself and she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Oh really? Here's my essay Hermione. Now, we're going to have a little dueling act here. Wands ready." Harry said in unusual energetic voice.

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other confusedly. They just nodded and draw their wands. "I don't know why it's still necessary for us given that we've just fought in a battle." Harry said while pulling his sleeve up to his elbow.

"Let's just do this come on," Hermione said impatiently.

"Yep, but there's a little twist." Harry smirked. Draco grinned at the wizard before him, he could see a coming mischief.

"Little what?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Listen, First match Malfoy versus Granger. Second match, the loser will fight me. Then the winner of the second match will fight the winner in the first. Whoever win will be given a privilege to dare the two losers." Harry said, feeling pleased to his idea.

"That's totally unfair Harry, you know we have no chance over you." Hermione said.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Draco snapped, looking a bit offended.

"Oh I'm sorry but that's a fact." Hermione had a very bad feeling about Harrys' plan.

"No. Come on Potter let's start." Dracos' grey pupils becomes cold once more. Hermione sighed as she stepped six feet apart from Draco.

"Okay, in the count of three." Harry began. "One...Two"

Hermione positioned herself and pointed her wand at Draco. "Three!.."

"Stupefy!"

"Flipendo!"

They shouted in unison, they both fell backward.

"Tarantallegra!"

Hermione dances uncontrollably for a minute.

"Rectusempra!"

Draco fell as he felt a tickling sensation inside his stomach.

"Levicorpus!"

Hermione was being lifted by her ankle, Draco and Harry chuckled because she was struggling to tuck her skirt.

"You devil! Aguamenti!" A blast of water shoots from Hermione's wand and hit Draco in the face. She fell at the ground but immediately stood up. "Alarte Ascendare! " Dracos' body was being shoot upward almost ten feet high.

"Aresto Momentum!" Hermione yelled before his body hits the ground. She continued using the same spell, Draco looks like a tennis ball that was bouncing up and down.

"Stop! I give up! Stop!" He yelled, Hermione finally put him down. He fell on his knees, feeling the world spinning around him.

"Nice one Hermione." Harry sneered at his best friend and lend a hand to Draco. "Sorry mate." He said.

"Ugh! It felt like I'm drowning in a bottle of brandy." Draco complained while massaging his temple.

"Okay come on 'Mione, let's do it." Harry grinned from ear to ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes, they started attacking each other using mild spells. Draco watched them in astonishment, they're obviously using nonverbal spell.

After a minute Harry blocked Hermione's attack as a red light shoots from his wand, Hermione fell against the ground then her wand flee from her grip.

"I won." Harry said.

"Oh of course you will! Jerk!" Hermione scowled before helping herself to stand up.

"Now as a dare.." Harry walked toward his bag and seized something inside. "You two have to drink this with me." She said before shaking the bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"Oh man!" Draco smiled broadly as Harry threw the bottle to him and he caught it.

"No way!" Hermione shrieked looking scandalized. "Harry I won't! You know I wouldn't!" Her eyes grew wider.

"You're disappointing me 'Mione, I thought you have your words. See, I made an essay because you told me that's a punishment, now I made my rule, you agreed so you should do as you say." Harry sneered at her.

Hermione stared at his glistening eyes for a minute, she sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes!" Harry jumped on his feet.

"How about Filch?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's already in the dreamland." Harry grinned mischievously.

Draco chuckled, he couldn't believe that Harry is this stubborn. Now he knows why he get a detention almost once a month. "Okay cheers!" They raise three glasses of Firewhiskey that has three floating ice cubes each which they conjured from their wands.

"Urgh!" Hermione closed her eyes tightly as the liquor burnt down her throat. "Well it's not that bad." She commented.

"Good!" Harry said before refilling his glass, Hermione frowned knowing that Harry never drink heavy before.

After about half an hour, Hermione's face was already bright pink. She's hiccuping while hugging her knees, on the other side Harry was singing in the most hilarious tone you could ever imagine. While Draco smiling stupidly at the luminous lake. Two empty bottles of Firewhiskey were lying by the ground.

Hermione felt everything was spinning around her, she decided to close her eyes despite of her pounding head.

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry called.

Draco turned his head to Harrys' direction, automatically, a small ball of mud hits his cheeks. "Damn!" He cursed. Harry was laughing hardly while clutching his stomach.

Draco secretly grabbed a handful of mud and threw it to Harry, it landed straight on his face. He wiped away the dirt by his palm. "So, wanna fight me huh?" Harry smirked.

"Yep.. Why? Are you scared, Potter?" Draco grinned.

"You wish." Harry snapped as the two lifted theimselves and started throwing muds to each other . Hermione wasn't aware of the flying muds, she's too drunk to make them stop.

The two boys was playing like a child at the side of the lake, their body was full of mud stains. "You're an arsehole Potter." Draco said while breathing heavily.

"I'm.. I'm tired.. I think I'm gonna just.." Harry was wobbling as he go to the nearby tree. "S-sleep here." he then lie by the ground an he immediately fell asleep.

"Ugh Harry wake up! We have to go back in the castle!" Hermione bellowed, she shook Harrys' shoulder vigorously. "Malfoy! Come on help me here."

Draco sat beside Hermione and to her great surprise, he held her hand softly, interlacing their fingers together. Suddenly she felt her heart beating faster again, "Remember what I told you in the library... That Astoria fixed my heart from being broken by my first love?" He asked while looking at the bright moon.

"Er.. Yeah.." She replied but her whole attention was still fixed on their hands.

"Well, she didn't actually fixed it." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked.

Finally, Draco looked straight to her hazel eyes. He paused for a while before giving her a genuine smile, his white teeth were exposed and his cheeks were already blushing pink because of the alcohol, Hermione has to admit that Draco is a very charming man. "Because you're the girl I'm talking about Granger.. You've broke my heart before." He said.

Hermione felt her stomach twitched inside, she blushed as the temperature seem to rise five degrees higher. She didn't speak but her eyes was begging for answers to untold questions in her mind.

"That started when we were third year, the time you punched me in the face." He chuckled softly. "Well that really hurts, I realized how badass you are. I dunno it just happened, I fell in love with you.. But being me, the only child of my father had many consequences. I just can't fall for a... Er..."

"Mudblood." Hermione finished his sentence.

"Yes, Mudblood." He repeated.

Hermione didn't know what to feel, she can't believe about his confession, thinking maybe it's just the effect of the Firewhiskey.. "Okay, come on let's bring him inside." She forced to stood up despite of her shaking knees.

Draco stood too, "I'm serious.. It's that just... I think my feelings for you was dominating my entire mind again." He touched her cheeks while his other hand was still intertwined on her own hand.

Hermione stared at his grey pupils, challenging him to break the contact but he didn't. Her eyes grew wider when Draco lean closer and finally pressed his lips to hers. She didn't move for a few seconds, her heart was banging inside that makes her head hurt so much. Draco caress her back as his warm lips seems to melt the coldness in the surrounding.

Hermione found herself returning the kiss that gone deep and intense, she ran her fingers through his blond locks, she closed her eyes allowing his tongue to explore inside. The time seem to stop and they weren't aware they've been snogging for five minutes.

Draco pulled away as they gasped for air, they were smiling to each other. "Jerk!" Hermione snapped.

"You liked it don't you." Draco said, narrowing his eyes to her.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, come on let's bring Harry in-" she paused abruptly.

"Where is he?!" She asked, her eyes roamed around the place but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he got inside while we.. You know." Draco winked, this made Hermiones' face gone pale. It seems like the effect of the liquor left her body immediately as a weird feeling of guilt began engulfing her again.

"Let's get inside Hermione." Draco held her hand once more, she just nodded and walked toward the entrance door.

To be continued...

A/N: I'll truly appreciate it if you leave a comment :D I know this story sucks especially the way I narrate it and I'm so sorry about that, as I said, I just want to share it with you so I hope you still like it, even just a little bit :)


End file.
